Paper Bags & Plastic Hearts
by asphyxiatedx
Summary: Carlisle catches Edward & Bella exploring their boundaries, & explains all the pros & cons of Vampire/Human intercourse. He suggests they give it ago, & Edward agrees, Bella gives in. How will it work out? ExB, rated for next chapters R


**A/N: I wanted to shout a very loud 'THANKYOU' to the numerous people who PM'd me with brilliant ideas for another story to write!! It helped, ALOT. Anyway, this particular chapter will have very little smut in it, only bordering on fluff, so yeah. **

**ALSO, IF YOU CHOOSE TO READ MY STORIES, FINE. I don't care wether you're seven or forty eight (as long as I get the hits XD), but be aware, that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I have sort of called dibs on Edward Cullen. So nerr.**

**Read on, my pretties.**

**:)**

I clung on to Edward's muscular arm, almost as if I was clinging onto it for my dear life, as he drifted our two beings leisurely towards my Spanish classroom. It was last period, Friday, and because of our timetables, he would have to leave me to go to Phys. Ed. I dreaded those hours of my school week, the hours when I _knew_ Edward would know if I needed him in my Spanish, which was never, but I hated feeling detached from him – his perfection no longer in my diminutive reach, even if it was only for the best part of an hour.

But something else stirred in my conscience today – all freaking day it had, and Edward knew it. I could almost feel it when we had spoken in class and lunch today, a nervousness, an unsureness of what was going to happen when I slept over at his house (courtesy of one of Alice's almost frequent 'sleepovers') tonight.

_It all started three days ago, a Tuesday. I was at Edward's house, he was helping me with my calculus like he usually did, and everything was fine. Carlisle was the only other person, or vampire, __in the giant house (Edward's other adoptive siblings were gone to Port Angeles), having a leisurely day off from his busy schedule at the infirmary. I didn't think much of Carlisle being there – I suspected he was in his study, or something like that, and I was pretty sure Edward didn't care that Carlisle was there either. Besides, we were just doing my calculus. But, because of Edward, I generally easily got distracted, didn't I? Of course. This was Edward Anthony Cullen we're talking about. _

_So I had set down my pen and leaned back on his living room sofa and sighed. He joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my hair, as he usually did. __Then I would drape my arms around his pale neck and pull my self closer to his body. He kissed my forehead lightly and moved one of his hands further up my side, resting just below the start of my breast's slight curve in my shirt. I was surprised by this, usually Edward and I would just stick to kissing, yet not even French kissing. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes and kissed his jaw and slightly entwined one of my legs in between his. _

_This had felt, amazing almost, I mean, we had been intimate before, but not like this. He had then lowered his other hand and pulled me closer to him, so that not one millimetre of space was between our hips.__ But his other hand was still just below my breast, unmoved. I had been busying my self with occasionally kissing the little bit of chest Edward had exposed through one undone shirt button and stroking the back of his neck with my hands. I then looked up at him, his honey eyes swirling with mixed emotions and without breaking my gaze I extracted one of my hands from around his neck and wrapped my fingers around his wrist. I moved his hand further up, slowly because my hand was trembling slightly, and placed his palm loosely on the full of my breast. I felt my heart beat quicken, and I took an inaudible sharp intake of breath. Edward's eyes were still gazing intently into mine, his eyes still trying to figure out what emotion should be displaying._

_He had held his hand there, loosely, and quite honestly I expected him just to let it slip away. But he didn't, instead he closed his eyes, and his grip around my waist became a little tighter, which I was surprised at, and then he became still. Quite literally, like stone. I wasn't quite sure what to do, I didn't want to move, yet I felt like I should break free from our leggy embrace. So I kissed his mouth unsurely, not knowing what to expect, and his eyes flew open, black with thirst. I retracted my hand from around his neck and he let his jaw loosen, seeming more relaxed, but his eyes remaining the same colour of charcoal and his limbs remained still, his palm still hovering slightly over my breast. I was confused, but I knew I should just let it be until Edward was under his own control. _

_Then I heard Carlisle descending the staircase, his footsteps stopping when he reached the bottom. I could tell he was gazing at our embrace, feeling his eyes burn into me from behind. Then he spoke, Edward's eyes flying open and relaxing all his limbs, leaving me dazed with his quickness. Edward and I turned to Carlisle and he sat next to us on the large oaken wrought settee. He was very professional when he spoke, and he started out by telling us that he didn't want to intrude in on our private lives, but as Edward's coven leader he felt like he should say something after seeing and feeling Edward's tension thirty seconds ago. That's when I started to blush; he went into an exceptionally crafted spiel about how Edward and I would go about it if we were going to create a sex life. I didn't dare turn around, afraid of what look Edward might have had plastered on his face, so I sat, staring almost at Carlisle with burning cheeks as he told us about how a vampire can't get a human pregnant, as the sperm is all dead and would look like human come but wouldn't be able to reproduce, and how, that even without blood, Edward would be able to have an erection just by tensing his muscles in his nether regions. He kept spilling out these random facts about how it was highly unlikely that Edward would be able to hurt me during intercourse and that it would generally be like an all human 'first time.' _

_My blushing started to reside slowly as Carlisle kept talking in his very professional doctoral way, but came back twice as powerful when he proposed the unavoidable. He evidently had known that Edward and I weren't sexually active and suggested rather nonchalantly that we should give it ago this Friday. I was in such shock that I think I would have fainted if Edward's arms hadn't snaked around my waist while I had been entranced in what Carlisle had been saying. I could barely make out a sentence, and much, much to my astonishment, Edward agreed, and then kissed my hair and asked my permission for the plan to go forward as Carlisle's eyes followed my emotions. I lowered my own eyes and started twiddling my thumbs, what could I say? Edward and I were going to wait until the wedding night, but what was this? Imminent defeat? It seemed that the defeat was indeed imminent, so I gave in, surrendering and mumbled a 'sure, why not.'_

So I let go of Edward's arm unwillingly when we were at my classroom's door and he leaned into kiss me on the cheek and I hugged him tightly.

'Don't worry, love,' he said sweetly into my hair, 'school will be finished before you know it, and I will be here waiting to escort you home.' By home, he obviously meant his house, as I very fondly thought of the Cullen's as my family, and their home, my own. He was leaning his head into my temple slightly and then kissed it, extracting a sigh from my own mouth. 'Bella, love...' he whispered into my ear, 'please don't be frightened about tonight…For now, at least, you must concentrate on your Spanish, and then we can do whatever after school, ok?'

'Ok…' I breathed it out and kissed his nose, earning a dazzling smile from him. He retracted himself from our embrace and turned on his heels, the smile lingering on his face as he left me to enter my class room.

Spanish was a dull enough class for me as it was, let alone having a teacher that was so boringly uninteresting, he could have been the gold medal coach in the sleeping Olympics. The language itself just didn't do anything for me, and it was hard enough memorizing all the different words and famous names of exploration and cities of architectural interest that there were. Back in Phoenix, when I had lived with Renee, it hadn't been mandatory to learn a second language in the school curriculum and was optional. Here in Forks though, we had to learn Spanish, and it was almost twice as hard for me just starting at the high school and being introduced to the language so delayed in my entire schooling life. Because of this my teacher took pity on me and very rarely asked me for answers in class, and tried to simplify my worksheets slightly without arousing any feelings from the other students.

Thankfully though, Edward would always insist on helping me with my Spanish homework, making my grades improve, regardless of the fact that I barely knew what I was saying during the oral tests, but I could always remember the answers on the sheet tests, remembering Edward's perfect jaw repeating them as I mumbled a duplicate during our 'study sessions'. Another reason I rather disliked my Spanish class was because of a certain stalker-ish type boy by the name of Mike Newton. He took advantage of the fact that it was the only class Edward wasn't in with me and was sitting next to me now, trying to edge further to me every minute or so and trying to catch me with sidelong glances that I ignored unceasingly.

I honestly don't know how he managed to sit next to me every Spanish lesson, for I made it quite evident that I wanted to sit with either Jessica or Angela and it almost seemed like he had paid them off to keep the seat next to me vacant for him. Sometimes I felt quite sorry for Mike, as it was pretty apparent that he was jealous of Edward and had a crush on me, even though he was going out with Jessica. But other times it appeared like it was some sort of an obsession, and pretty much creeped me out the rest of the time. I knew Edward had heard Mike's thoughts often enough, and from Edward's reluctance to tell me what he had heard, and Mike's over creepiness, I got a fair enough idea. Just wait until Mike realises I'm losing it to Edward, and sooner than anyone had realised. Or…we could just keep that part secret, which would suit me just as fine.

The bell rung loudly, yet somewhat distantly; though it was coming through the bell at the head of the classroom. Our teacher stood, writing some random pages of intended revision on the board and motioned for us to leave as he packed his briefcase. Mike stood as I stood, surprise, surprise, but I ignored him furthermore. He followed me a bit hesitantly out of the classroom, as if analysing my every move, but retreated down the hall before I could turn and face him.

Ah, Edward. My anxiousness about our night ahead seemed to evaporate as I caught a brilliant twinkle of ochre in his eye. He was leaning casually against the yellowing hall wall just outside of the classroom with a simper on his face. A few of his teeth showed through his crooked smile and he stood with perfect posture as I gained in on him. 'You know,' he began, linking my arm through his. 'I really think you should tell Newton to buzz off,' we started to walk. 'It is quite sad that he takes _advantage _of someone as incredibly clumsy as yourself,' he kissed my cheek, 'while there is no one there to save you from your own death at the hands of a pop quiz on Barcelonan architecture, but his own little straggly self.' He grinned hugely at this; it obviously gave him satisfaction to know that I needed him to go on living, to breath once more.

I looked at him as we strode nonchalantly through the main doors and into the car park, and sighed, almost pathetically. 'Edward, Mike was one of my very first friends here,' I paused, 'and I can't just tell him to go away when he has helped me quite a bit here.' Edward creased his eyebrows, but before he could speak, I interrupted and started again. 'You've already given me the impression about what he is…thinking,' I blushed slightly and got into the Volvo's passenger seat, 'but honestly, if it's such a problem, why don't _you _tell him to leave me alone?' I eyed him as the purr of the engine drove us towards his home.

He looked at me incredulously, 'Bella, Bella, Bella…' he sighed into the last mention of my name and held my hand with the one that wasn't draped over the steering wheel. 'Do you not think I would have by now? If you had told me you wanted me to, don't you think I would have?' He continued his gaze, slightly dazzling me with his fixture. 'Of course I would have! But just now you have told me that you consider Newton a friend, and without my interference, a friend he shall be considered.' I sighed aloud, so Edward got the idea that I wasn't really interested in taking this conversation any further; we had _other, _much more _delicate_ details about our life to discuss. But of course, it was not to be brought up into the non-existent conversation we had as we sat in silence driving down the windy road to his family's home.

End Chapter.

**A/N: During the whole three hours of typing the draft for this and re-writing it numerous times, Disturbia by Rhianna pumped into my ears on the highest volume, endlessly repeating. Now, if you know me, you may find me singing 'Bum bum bidum bum bum bidum bidumdum' over and over randomly, or I may end up writing a whole story based on this song. Something different, I think. I think you should tell me if I should write something based on that song, because I have the lyrics imprinted in my head, and I think I could turn out a pretty decent sized story with it.**

**:)**

**Writing **_**this**_** was hard, I like lemony fanfics, no - LOVE. So, I am attempting to write one (very feebly). This story WILL be continued, I am expecting around 5 chapters for it. Lolol. I have a pretty idea as to what will happen in the next chapter, but ideas are welcome, so PM me!!**

**xLY**


End file.
